Less than Perfect
by debraelq
Summary: Kurt couldn't believe he was in a perfect relationship with Blaine. And he was perfectly bored. How will a shopping trip spice things up? Set after OS. No actual Klaine in this story. just talked about. Will be mostly Kurtofsky smut.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this awhile ago. I didn't post it because I was going to make it into a longer story. I have way too many stories that need updating so I decided to give this to you all as a one-shot. Hope you enjoy!

Less than Perfect

"Kurt, he's such a perfect boyfriend," Mercedes sighed, with a slightly envious look on her face.

"I know." He followed her gaze, watching as Blaine waited patiently at the Lima Bean counter for their coffee. He had ushered them to their seats before going to get their order. He was very sweet like that. Kurt gave Mercedes a small smile as he bit back the words threatening to follow the first two... _Almost too perfect_.

Of course, Kurt was excited about spending time with his boyfriend and his best friend. It had been a little over two weeks since the day Blaine confessed his feelings and kissed him. Still, something was bothering Kurt. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Blaine was gorgeous and an amazing kisser. Kurt should have been ecstatic over his first boyfriend… but for some reason he wasn't. Not that he would tell anyone else that. Kurt figured it was just nerves. Getting a boyfriend meant possibly getting closer to having sex, and he wasn't ready for that. He just wanted the romance of it all. But sometimes he worried that it was all he wanted. That maybe he was just in love with love…

"Kurt?"

He mentally shook himself and smiled again at his best friend. He had to stop worrying about everything. Blaine was perfect. And Kurt should just be happy…

"What's up? I know that look on your face. Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing, Mercedes."

She gave him a disbelieving look, and he was reminded again that his best friend knew him far too well. But how could he tell her what was wrong when he didn't really know himself?

"Okay, you got me," he said, finally. "I'm a little disappointed the Warblers lost Regionals. Although I'm happy for you guys. It's just singing means everything to me. Still there's the geriatric population of Westerville that we still get to impress."

"I wish you could come back to McKinley then you could go to Nationals with us."

"Leave Dalton just so I can keep competing?"

"Hopefully, that wouldn't be the only reason… we miss you."

He reached over and squeezed her hand. "I miss you guys, too…" His eyes strayed back to Blaine now making his way back to the table.

"But you're right, Kurt… that's kind of selfish of me. You just got a boyfriend. You couldn't just leave him."

Before he could reply, Blaine handed his no drip latte to him and then kissed him softly on the lips. His smile was brighter than a thousand light bulbs as he gazed lovingly at Kurt.

Kurt couldn't help but return his smile. He had to forget these lingering doubts. His boyfriend was absolutely perfect.

Kurt arrived home early. He told Mercedes and Blaine that he was tired. Mostly he just wanted to be alone. He was looking forward to a quiet evening. It seemed crazy that not that long ago, he would have killed for a boyfriend on a Friday night, and now here he was ditching him for some quiet time with his Celine Dion collection.

Once Kurt got to his room, he found he couldn't concentrate. The noise coming from Finn's room was unbearable. Really did they have to play video games so loud? And what was the purpose of yelling at the screen. Granted they were usually playing others on line. That didn't mean they had to shout.

He knocked on Finn's door, but it wasn't shut all the way so it opened at the impact. Kurt was surprised to see Puck all by himself.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Puck," he said in greeting. "Where's Finn?"

"He got a phone call. He's being secretive, but I know it's Quinn." He shook his head. "Why would he be stupid enough to fall for her crap again?"

"Don't ask me. I certainly don't understand boys. At all." Kurt sat down on the bed watching Puck play. It wasn't long before the other boy died and threw his controller down.

The silence was almost to the point of being uncomfortable when Puck spoke up.

"So what's going on, Kurt?" he said. "And don't give me that 'nothing' crap."

Kurt sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

Kurt hesitated still not sure if he should go on. "Being an honorary girl, I heard a lot of boyfriend complaints," he said softly. "In fact, there was a saying among the girls that if you wanted a guy to like you, you just had to ignore him or treat him like crap. Do you think that's true?"

"Yeah, it's definitely true. Guys want to do the chasing. If a girl's too desperate, it's a turn off. Look at Lauren. She didn't fall for the Puckster's charms. At least not right away. She definitely played hard to get. That was damn hot. It makes a girl worth getting if a guy has to work to get her."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "How Neanderthalish… and charming."

"What's this about, Kurt?"

Kurt studied his nails instead of looking at Puck. "I've had this crush on Blaine for a long time. Since before I even came to Dalton. He never noticed. In fact I had to point it out to him after the Gap incident. And then he kissed Rachel… It made me realize I was putting him on a pedestal. That and the fact that he always got all the solos. I basically told him I was tired of it. And I stopped following him around like a lost puppy."

"And suddenly he noticed you?"

"Exactly."

"So what's the big deal? You got what you wanted didn't you?" Puck was watching him closely, and it made Kurt feel uncomfortable.

"I guess… The thing is… it's still all about Blaine. It's like he lost my attention, and he had to do whatever he could to get it back. But is it because he really likes me? Or because he really likes attention?"

"Guys are pretty self-centered, Kurt."

"Yeah, I know. I'm a guy." Kurt stood up and folded his arms across his chest. "So you think I'm wrong? Am I just making it all about me?"

"Maybe…" Puck said. "Does it matter? You get a boyfriend, and you get to make out with a hot guy… according to all the girls. Don't get any ideas, Hummel."

Kurt smiled at him. "You're right, Puck. I'm probably thinking about this too hard."

Suddenly Finn rushed back into the room. "Oh, hey Kurt. Want to play video games with us?"

"No thanks," he said walking toward the door.

"Dude, what was so important that it had to interrupt our game?" he heard Puck ask.

"Uh… that was a… wrong number."

Even without looking Kurt could tell Puck was rolling his eyes.

The mall was crowded on Saturday morning. Spring seemed to finally be here and everyone wanted to be out and about. Kurt decided a little retail therapy was just what he needed. Although this wasn't anything unusual, the fact that he was shopping alone at the mall was. How was he supposed to figure everything out if he was constantly around Mercedes or Blaine?

After a few hours and many stores later, Kurt felt better. He was making too much out of this. He loved Blaine, and he was sure Blaine loved him too… or was close to loving him.

Kurt was in Macy's when his good mood came to a screeching halt. A few isles away was the very reason he left McKinley in the first place.

David Karofsky.

Maybe he could just sneak out without his former bully seeing him. He was distracted…talking to someone. Kurt couldn't see who it was since they were behind a mannequin. Probably Azimio. No telling what the pair of them would come up with to torture Kurt.

Still Kurt didn't move, as he watched the other boy warily. For some reason he didn't seem as intimidating as before. Maybe it was because he wasn't wearing his letterman jacket. He had on a dark blue polo, and Kurt had to admit it looked good on him. Okay he wouldn't ever admit that out loud to anyone else.

The person next to the jock moved, and Kurt could see it was an older woman. She was holding a red button up shirt. Karofsky shook his head and that was when Kurt realized what was going on. David Karofsky was clothes shopping with his mom.

Kurt couldn't help the smile on his face. This was just too good.

He was more than a little surprised… and that surprised him even more. It was almost as if he thought Karofsky didn't have a mom. What did he think? That the jock had just appeared out of the head of Zeus or something? Not that he was comparing him to a Greek God or anything. Still having a mom fuss over him somehow made him more human. And Kurt had sort of a weakness when it came to moms.

It wasn't just that Karofsky had a mom but the fact that she was able to convince him to go clothes shopping. He noticed Karofsky taking the shirt with a grimace and walking toward the changing room. He found himself smiling again at the boy's reaction. Guys notoriously didn't like trying things on. Finn and his dad included. Of course, Kurt loved it but he was a fashionista.

He knew this was his time to escape, while Karofsky was in the changing room. Something stopped him though. Now that he knew Dave was a momma's boy, it was time to have some fun.

Kurt followed them to the changing area. He felt like a total stalker, but it was nothing worse than what the other boy had done to him. After a moment Karofsky came out to model the shirt for his mom, and Kurt had to focus on his breathing. Although his heart was racing, he was sure it was more about facing his bully than the fact that the boy looked really hot in that shirt. It fit him nicely, and Kurt was surprised to find he wasn't as chubby as he had originally thought.

Kurt was glad when Karofsky once again disappeared into the small changing room. He needed to get in control of his traitorous mind and body. He took deep breaths and this seemed to help. Once the other boy emerged again, Kurt moved in. He didn't want to give himself a chance to chicken out. He was finally going to put the jock in his place.

Karofsky was turned away from him when he reached the pair.

"Why hello, David Karofsky," Kurt said with a wide smile on his face. The other boy turned to him with a shocked look. His mouth was open but no words came out. As Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, Karofsky's mouth clamped shut. Kurt smirked as he turned to the older woman. "You must be Dave's mom. I'm Kurt. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. Are you a friend of Dave's from school?"

Kurt looked over at the other boy in surprise. He assumed Karofsky's mother would have heard his name before, especially considering the suspension and how they went to the school board to get it reversed. Evidently not. This was getting better and better. "Friends? You could say that." It wouldn't be true but you could say it. He turned back to Mrs. Karofsky. "But I don't go to McKinley anymore."

"No, Kurt left _us _for some preppy private school."

Kurt didn't miss the hurt note in the other boy's tone. At first all he could do was stare. Karofsky was upset that he left? Then he came to his senses and his anger returned. If it wasn't for Karofsky he wouldn't have had to leave in the first place. Jerk.

Still, he didn't let it show as he smiled at the dumb jock. "You know, I can't even remember why I left…. Oh, wait, it's coming back to me now." He noticed that Karofsky was looking at him with alarm. Good.

He smiled at Karofsky's mom. "Bullies," he said simply. "They're terrible at McKinley."

"Oh, you poor thing," she said before looking at her son. "Dave, I hope you stood up for your friend. There's no reason for kids to be so mean."

Kurt smiled sweetly at the larger boy. "Dave did the best he could, I think," he said placing his hand on the other boy's arm. "Isn't that right, Dave?"

The jock's face turned red, and Kurt wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or barely suppressed rage. Kurt knew he should probably be afraid of what the other boy would do but for some reason he wasn't. At least with his mom there, Kurt felt safe.

They stared at each other for a few moments when Karofsky turned back to his mom. "I'm sure Kurt has lots of shopping left to do, so we should go look at shoes already."

Kurt smiled as they said their goodbyes. He realized then he was still holding on to the other boy's arm and he dropped his hand. As they walked away he felt a tinge of disappointment. It wasn't because of the stupid jock though. He didn't know why but (except for singing) in those few minutes, he felt more alive than he had in months.

When he stopped for lunch, Kurt was glad to find an almost empty table at the food court. Of course, he had to stand close to an obviously done couple until they got the hint and left. Sighing happily, he ate his Chinese food. There were a lot of carbs but he decided to splurge just a little bit.

When a dark shadow fell across him, stealing his light he glared at the intruder.

"Karofsky…"

The other boy shifted uneasily. "Listen Hummel, my mom went to get our food. Since it's so crowded, she thought we could sit with you…."

"Since we're such good friends, right?"

"Shut up, Hummel."

"You're not playing nice, Dave. Why should I let you sit here?" Kurt was really enjoying the jock's obvious discomfort.

"Fine… please?"

"Actually, _Dave, _since you owe me, I'm going to need you to give me something in return." Kurt knew he was pushing his luck. He could totally get his ass kicked by the jock.

Karofsky's looked at him in panic. "What? Here?"

"I'm talking about an apology, David. What were you thinking, you perv."

The other boy's face was beet red as he glared at Kurt.

"And you better hurry. Your mom's on her way over." Kurt raised an eyebrow at him expectantly.

"Fine… I'm sorry, Hum…Kurt. Okay? I didn't like hurting you, I was just so angry all the time… I'm really sorry." He looked down, and for a moment Kurt actually believed him.

"It's a start," Kurt said as he motioned to the chair across from him. The jock sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Kurt. I owe you."

"You owe me so much, David Karofsky, it's not even funny."

Kurt couldn't help but smile as Momma Karofsky joined them. Something about have Karofsky backed up into a corner, where he had to be nice to him, put him in a good mood. And he totally wasn't thinking about how interesting it would be to physically back him into said corner. And in this scenario, that he wasn't thinking about, said jock totally wasn't wearing that shirt his mom had made him buy. The one that emphasized the size of his arms.

"Kurt, honey, are you okay?"

"Of course, Mrs. Karofsky, I'm fine."

A kick under the table caused him to glare at the jock. Karofsky looked nervous, like he thought Kurt was planning something. Something evil. Of course, he wasn't, but if he kicked him like that again, it was so on.

"So did you find shoes that you liked, David?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess." It was more of a grumble, but it was close enough for Kurt.

"Then would you mind keeping them off my Gucci skinny jeans? Because I guarantee you these cost more than your whole wardrobe."

David's mom had gone in search of napkins. Probably for her son, since he seemed to have taco sauce everywhere. Subsequently, she missed their little interaction.

"What 's your problem, princess?"

"Don't call me that. Why are you kicking me?"

He turned red at the question, and Kurt found his curiosity piqued. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the other boy.

"I can't help it, okay. There's like no room here. And as you've pointed out in the past, I'm a big boy. Sorry if I messed up your fancy clothes."

"It's fine," he murmured, trying not to blush. Why in the world did he have to take that moment to wonder just how _big _a boy David Karofsky actually was? He had a boyfriend. A perfect boyfriend. A perfectly nice boyfriend. A perfectly nice boring boyfriend.

He let out a huff of air in frustration.

"I said I was sorry, dude."

Kurt almost corrected his misconception but then changed his mind. He could make this easier for Karofsky, but why would he? "I'm not sure which is more offensive, being called princess or dude. Oh, wait I do know. They're both equally offensive. My name is Kurt. Try using it. Although it's better than some names you've called me." He smiled sweetly at him.

Karofsky was about to make some, no doubt, witty comment in return but as his mom sat down again, handing him the stack of napkins, he seemed to change his mind.

"This is so nice. You boys having a chance to catch up. Kurt do you enjoy your new school?"

"I do. Everyone there is so nice and friendly." Kurt smiled at the boy across from him as he answered his mother. The jock sat up straighter, a worried look on his face. He had every right to be concerned. Kurt suddenly saw his chance to make the other boy squirm. "One of the best things is that being at Dalton has really saved me on clothes."

David gave Kurt a warning look as his mom just looked confused.

"It's because of the uniforms, right Kurt? He has to wear uniforms at his new school so it saves on his clothes. Right, Kurt?"

"Exactly right, David," he replied. "And there's no accidental slip of the wrist resulting in blue slushie on my Prada shirt."

"Did that happen a lot?" Mrs. Karofsky asked in surprise.

"More than you would think," Kurt replied.

Dave glared daggers at him, but Kurt barely noticed. "I'm just so glad that kind of stuff didn't happen to David. It would've ruined his nice letterman jacket."

At that point Kurt felt another kick to his leg. This time he was sure it was no accident.

As punishment, Kurt accepted Mrs. Karofky's offer to join them on the rest of their shopping trip. Plus the chance to get to help pick out clothes for Karofsky was too good to pass up. Makeovers were like crack to him. It had nothing at all to do with the chance to really show off the strong arms and nice bottom-not that he was looking but some things were hard to miss. Of course, there was just a little chub around the middle but not much, and there were ways to minimize that.

"You're practically drooling. Stop it," Karofsky whispered as they followed slightly behind his mom.

"What can I say, I love a good project."

"I am not a project, _Kurt_."

"Really? Well someone needs to teach you how to dress."

Before the jock could reply they were shooed into the next store.

"Here, David," Mrs. Karofsky said, grabbing a few things. "Try these on."

"Fine," he grumbled, heading for the changing room. At the last moment he turned. "Kurt? I think I'm going to need some help with these."

Kurt hesitated for a moment, but then curiosity got the better of him. What could Karofsky possibly want with him in a dressing room? He squashed the first thoughts that raced through his mind.

Once inside the small room, Karofsky turned to face him.

"You realize you've proven my point?"

Karofsky's mouth hung open, as if the words he planned on saying were stuck somehow. "What?"

"My point," Kurt repeated. "That you cannot dress yourself without my assistance."

The bigger boy continued to stare at him, and Kurt realized his words were somewhat… suggestive. "I mean, not that I'm going to dress you. I just mean…" Kurt suddenly noticed how really small the room was, especially with David in it. He was just so big… and then those thoughts he had _not_ had earlier resurfaced. This time Kurt could not stop the blush rising on his cheeks.

Karofsky smiled. Actually smiled, and Kurt felt the tables turn. And it was a terrifying feeling.

"Kurt, are you imagining what it would be like to undress me?"

"You wish, Karofsky," he said, but his blush just deepened.

"Cuz you know, I meant it when I said I'd do anything to make it up to you. Is there anything you'd like me to do, Kurt? Right here? Right now?"

The suggestive look in his eyes paired with the seductive tone of his voice almost had Kurt convinced to use his imagination to its fullest. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. It was strange that with Blaine, he didn't have these dirty thoughts. Romantic? Yes. Down deep in the gutter? No.

But thankfully, just thinking about Blaine was as good as a cold shower. He had a boyfriend. Blaine. He needed to remember that.

"Is this what you pulled me in here for, Karofsky? Or do you really need help dressing yourself, like a two year old?"

"Whoa, chill dude. I just wanted to thank you for not saying anything to my mom." He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "She was visiting my aunt when I got suspended and my dad never told her about all that stuff. I don't want her to know, okay?"

"Okay."

Karofsky glanced down at him with hope in his eyes. "Really? You're not going to say anything?"

"Of course not. Mothers are my soft spot. I guess because I lost my mom when I was young. I couldn't break any mother's heart. Not even yours."

"Thanks, Kurt. I mean it. I know I was awful to you, and I really am sorry."

Kurt couldn't reply. The way the other boy was looking at him was making speech difficult. It was insane. He should not be feeling any sort of attraction for his former bully. And the only thing that made the whole situation worse was the fact that he now realized what was missing from his relationship with Blaine.

Kurt had thought it was him. Blaine was obviously attractive so if passion was missing from their relationship, then it was plainly Kurt's fault. He was as sexy as a baby penguin. And yet before him was David Karofsky, the boy who had made his life hell. He'd tortured him. Harassed him.

But the air in the small dressing room practically crackled from the sparks of electricity between them. He couldn't deny the nervous, scared, but still smoldering looks he was getting from the other boy, and he knew they matched his own intense gaze.

Still David Karofsky had made his life hell. Kurt wasn't just going to forget that. Not at all. He was going to use it to his advantage.

"I have to go," Kurt said, enjoying the look of disappointment in the other boy's eyes. "But remember this, David Karofsky. You owe me. And not just for today." He placed his hand on David's arm, just below that wonderful bicep. Leaning in closer, he whispered, "And you will be making it up to me."

David nodded seriously. "Whatever you want, Kurt. I mean it. Whatever you want."

Kurt placed his hand on the jock's chest as he smiled at him one last time. "Goodbye, David. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon."

His said his goodbyes to Mrs. Karofsky before making his way happily to his Navigator. It had been a productive day. He finally felt like he was on the right track.

And since Kurt was a list person, he spent the ride home making his to-do list for the next week.

-Break up with Blaine.

-Transfer back to McKinley

-Make David Karofsky his bitch.

He knew there was more to it than that. Convincing his dad it was safe to go back was a major obstacle. And he knew David wasn't ready to be in any type of relationship, since he could barely admit he was gay.

So maybe it wasn't a perfect plan.

But nothing was perfect.

And that was fine with him.

A/N: It is a one-shot as I said. But then I think of all the ways Kurt could have Dave make it up to him... and then my mind is way down deep in the gutter with Kurt's.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just can't resist when you guys beg so nicely. Besides, Dave has a few things of his own to say. And since it's Dave, the rating has changed to M. Also because of smut. Real and imagined.

Less than Perfect

Chapter 2

"_I'm not sure, Kurt. Anybody could walk in." His heart was pounding as he watched the boy in front of him sink to his knees, his slim fingers already working the zipper of his jeans. He almost lost control then, and had to look up to keep from coming too early. It didn't help. The mirror in the changing room reflected the scene back to him, somehow making it more erotic and real. Dave glanced back down, their eyes catching as Kurt's focus suddenly shifted to his face. _

"_Don't you want this, David?" he said seductively. "Don't you want me?" The innocence in his gaze tinged with desire was a heady mixture. One Dave couldn't resist._

"_Fuck, Kurt, you have no idea. You're all I think about." _

"_Then shut the hell up and let me suck you off."_

Dave shuddered in anticipation as he stretched out on his bed, his hand slipping under his briefs. He had held off touching himself, letting the excitement grow until he couldn't take it anymore. Kurt had him half-hard throughout their encounters at the mall. All he could think about, after the other boy had left, was getting home and relieving the painful, yet sweet, pressure. He kicked off his underwear wanting nothing in the way. As he rubbed his thumb over his slit, already moist with pre-cum, he imagined Kurt's tongue licking him, teasing him. His hands became Kurt's as he stroked his cock, the rhythm increasing as the other boy moaned his name. He thought of that hot mouth on him, Kurt desperate and needy as he sucked. He imagined grabbing that perfectly groomed hair as he practically fucked his face. In his fantasy, Kurt looked up, his beautiful eyes watching him and that was all it took for Dave to spill all over his stomach. He didn't stop there, though. His imaginary lover slid up his body, his fingers tangling in his chest hair as he kissed his way up. He could almost believe Kurt was with him in the room as he looked down on him a smirk before kissing him fiercely.

A knock at the door shattered the fantasy as his mom yelled at him to hurry up. His excuse for going to his room had been that he had to put his new stuff away. She had immediately taken the clothes to wash them. Although he didn't really see the point, she stated they couldn't be too careful. Still he had to put the shoes, belts, and other things away. And he had to take care of the little problem that had just gotten worse as the day progressed.

As his breathing returned, Dave hoisted himself up and stumbled into the bathroom. The first thing he noticed, after he regained his ability to think, was that he didn't feel guilty. It had become a normal occurrence, the guilt that accompanied jerking off to thoughts of Kurt. He had always assumed it was due to the shame he felt at being attracted to another guy, but now he wasn't so sure. Every fantasy before had involved Kurt in the locker room after the infamous kiss. Now he realized it might be the main cause of his guilt, the idea that he was getting off on something that made Kurt feel so bad. He'd scared the other boy. Enough that he actually transferred schools. The fact that he fantasized about that moment made him a monster, didn't it? Of course in his dreams, Kurt wanted him. Somehow that didn't make it any better.

Today, Kurt had teased him. Flirted with him. Dave could see the hint of desire in his eyes, even when he tried to hide it. However, _believing_ it was another thing. Why would Kurt want him? After everything he'd done. And didn't Kurt have a boyfriend? He'd heard some of the Gleek girls talking about it. At the time he felt like all the air had been squeezed out of his body. Now he was just confused.

But there was one thing he was sure of. There was no doubt in his mind that he was gay. And the realization no longer brought the negative feelings he was so used to. He no longer associated being gay with the pain he caused Kurt.

Dave felt hopeful for the first time in a long time.

A/N: So we're not done yet. There will be several chapters. However this will not be my usual taking time for them to fall for each other story. This fic will be both boys realizing what they want and going after it. Although Kurt will be doing his best to make Dave suffer a bit in the process. Not realistic? Don't care. There needs to be more Kurtofsky smut in this world. I'm sure you guys won't mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Less than Perfect

Chapter 3

Convincing his dad wasn't that difficult. All it took was Finn assuring the elder Hummel that Karofsky had changed and was trying to stop bullying via the Bully Whips, and Kurt insisting that he couldn't run away from every problem or jerk that came along. Money was a big factor, too. Dalton was expensive, and it seemed crazy to pay that if he no longer wanted to be there. Still his dad had puffed up his chest, like a good parent, until Kurt was able to calm him down. It ultimately came down to the fact that Kurt was no longer afraid to go back to McKinley. Once he convinced his dad of that, the rest was easy.

It was slightly harder to break up with Blaine. He was his first boyfriend after all. Still it had only been two weeks. The difficult part was that he didn't want to hurt Blaine, and he didn't want to lose his friend. The Warbler seemed to take it in stride, more upset with the fact that Kurt was leaving. They agreed to have coffee now and then at the Lima Bean, and it was settled.

The most difficult task was the last one on his list. He was fairly sure David would be okay with the idea, and yet how was he going to go about it? He was torn. On the one hand he wanted what every boy wanted: sex. But on the other, he still felt about as sexy as a baby penguin. Sure he was cute, but sexy? He wasn't so sure about that. Not if the way Blaine had laughed at his sexy faces was any indication. He also knew he needed to start slow. Karofsky could barely admit he was gay. Pushing him too far too fast could backfire, and that pent up rage could all come out at once.

That thought backfired as well. Kurt was no longer afraid of Karofsky, and the thought of him releasing all the need and desire… and frustration all at once…

Kurt sighed in irritation. He was finally ready for his first day back at McKinley. Perfectly coiffed. Outfit ideal for seducing a Neanderthal jock. He did not need a hard on right now.

He forced himself to think of Rachel Berry, and how she'd welcome him back with open arms all the while reminding him that she was the star of Glee Club.

That problem solved, Kurt was ready. He could handle Rachel. And he could handle Karofsky.

He smiled as he walked out to his Navigator.

It was time to take control.

~#~#~#~

David Karofsky was having a good day. He did well on his Calculus test. Not that it was difficult, but his grades had suffered in the last few months. He just felt like nothing could go wrong. He felt taller, stronger, happier.

He couldn't wait for football practice. The excitement he felt needed to be released and what better way than crushing a few guys. He loved being able to let it all out, not just the crushing and pounding , but the physical excursion of sprints and laps. It was a great outlet whether he was angry, sad, or excited.

Dave knew Kurt was responsible for the way he was feeling. Mostly because he felt the other boy had forgiven him. Maybe not all the way, but at least some. And the fact that when he had looked in Kurt's eyes that day, he hadn't seen a monster reflected back. He saw desire and possibilities. Not that he thought anything would ever happen between the two of them. Of course he had hope, but he knew the reality was that Kurt had his perfect boyfriend. Why would he want a sweaty jock who couldn't even admit to anyone he was gay? But just for that moment with Kurt looking at him in just that way he thought … maybe.

He wasn't going to dwell on that. It could only lead to getting his hopes dashed. Instead he focused on the fact that even though he had a long way to go before he was ready to tell anyone and ready to accept who he was, he was finally starting down that path. And that was a good feeling.

As he passed by Santana, she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the throng of students.

"I knew it," she said.

He shook his head, the smile still on his face. "What're you talking about Santana?"

They had become sort of friends over the last few weeks. Starting with him staring at Evan's ass and ending with the Bully Whips. Still it was nice to have someone to confide in. But why was she looking at him like that?

"Why are you so happy, Dave?"

He couldn't help but blush a little. Just the thought of Kurt did that to him.

Folding her arms in front of her, she smirked at him in an all knowing way.

"What?"

"I just knew when I saw him first period. I thought 'oh how happy Dave will be'."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever." With one last toss of her pony tail, she was off, swallowed up by the McKinley High students rushing to 3rd period.

Dave only had a moment to wonder at her cryptic words, before a surprisingly strong arm grabbed him and drug him into an empty classroom. He gawked in surprise at a smug looking Kurt.

"Fancy, what the hell?"

"David. You don't look happy to see me."

What was he supposed to say to that? "I am… I mean… I guess…"

"Don't hurt yourself. I've transferred back to McKinley. I realized after our impromptu shopping experience that you are no longer a threat to me."

Dave couldn't do anything but stare at the boy in front of him. It was almost as if his mind had conjured up the very thing he wanted most in the world and put it within his grasp. He must be dreaming. There was no way Kurt was standing in front of him, looking at him like he was excited to see him. He rubbed his eyes, just to be sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Nothing to say, David?" Kurt said, his eyebrows raised. "I guess I'm going to have to do all the work here. I'm fine with that actually."

Kurt stepped closer to him, and his initial reaction was to step back. The other boy smiled at him again but the look in his eyes was predatory.

"I want you."

Dave's jaw dropped in surprise. This had to be a dream. There was no fucking way this was actually happening.

"And I think you want me, too."

He tried to respond, but his brain just wasn't working. This must be what shock feels like.

"I can see you're having some trouble, so I'm going to make this simple for you." Kurt stepped closer once again, but this time Dave didn't move away.

"Do you want me? No need to talk. Just nod."

His chest was burning. Maybe it was because his heart was beating so fast it was about to burst from his body at any moment. His breathing was shallow, and he was starting to feel just a little faint.

"David?"

He realized then that he hadn't answered. There was so much he wanted to say to Kurt, but speech was impossible. He nodded, licking his dry lips nervously.

"Good." Kurt placed his hand on his arm, sighing as if he'd waited to do that, and the waiting had been difficult. "Here's how this is going to work."

"What about your boyfriend." Dave's brain had suddenly started working again. Or maybe it was just now catching up.

"We broke up. It's fine. Let's move on."

Dave nodded. He felt a little nervous that everything was happening so fast, but no way was he going to stop it.

"I don't want you to think this is going to be easy, David. You don't get to just have me. You have to work for it. First things first, you took something from me. Something I want back."

He blushed at that. Why had even taken the cake topper. He wasn't sure himself. "It's in my locker."

"What?" Kurt looked confused for a second. "No, I'm talking about control. I felt powerless that day in the locker room, and I hate that feeling. Even afterwards, you did everything you could to intimidate me, and I let you. Well, no more."

"I said I was sorry, Kurt."

"That's not good enough. We need to even the playing field."

"What does that mean?"

Kurt smirked as he moved his hand to Dave's chest. "It means it's your turn to feel powerless. My turn to be in control."

Dave gulped, his overworked heart speeding up even more. "I'll do whatever you want, Kurt. But you should know you always had power over me. I think that's why I freaked out so much. I hated no having control over how I felt."

"It didn't feel that way to me," Kurt said softly.

"I know. I'm sorry."

He watched as Kurt pulled himself together.

"It's time to move on," he said. "And to do that we're going back to where it all started."

"The dumpsters, first day of middle school?"

"No," Kurt said giving him a strange look. "The locker room." He stepped back then, giving the jock's brain a chance to work again. As the smaller boy moved toward the door, Dave was able to finally appreciate how good he looked in his black and white shirt and dark skinny jeans, topped with high boots. And while the whole outfit screamed 'fuck me hard', Dave had to admit, most everything Kurt wore had that affect on him. He was so engrossed in his leering, he almost missed Kurt's next words.

"Time to make it up to me, David. Meet me in the locker room today after lunch."

In that moment Dave realized, his whole life was about to change. And he was powerless to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to SunMonTue for looking this over for me. And anyone who hasn't read her stuff should go do that. I mean after reading this of course.

Less than Perfect

Chapter 4

Although the locker room was deserted, Dave was still nervous. Anyone could walk in on them. What was Kurt thinking?

He had plenty of time to dwell on these thoughts as he waited for the other boy to arrive. At several points his nerves got the better of him, and he almost walked out. What if Kurt was back with his Gleeky friends making fun of him? He could hear them all laughing now. It was almost funny: the 'homophobic' bully waiting for the pretty gay boy to teach him a lesson. Dave's stomach grew queasy at the thought. What if he told everyone?

He had to calm down. Kurt wouldn't do that to him. And although the choir boy was good on a stage, not even he could have faked that look on want, of need. Kurt was just testing him. He couldn't give up at the first hurdle.

He didn't have to wait long after that. Kurt walked in with a bounce to his step and a smug look on his face.

"David. It pleases me that you're here waiting for me."

"Not sure this is a good idea, Fancy."

Kurt frowned. "I didn't think you'd give up this easily."

"No," Dave said, shaking his head. "I mean the locker room. Anyone could walk in on us."

"Don't worry about that. No one comes here this time of day. When you have a target on your back, you learn to figure out the best hiding spots."

It felt like a slap on the face, a subtle reminder that he was the one putting that target on Kurt in the first place. Why had he thought this was a good idea? They couldn't ever get past this.

"On your knees, David Karofsky."

His eyes flew up in surprise. But just one look at Kurt's face told him he wasn't kidding. In fact, he was already tapping his foot impatiently.

"Um, Kurt…"

"If this is going to work, you have to do as I say. Otherwise, I'm gone."

He knew what that fierce look meant, and he sank to his knees, trying not to think about the disgusting locker room floor.

The other boy was close to him. He could easily reach out and touch him, but he didn't dare. Kurt was in control here.

"Good, now just kneel there like a good boy."

"Are you trying to humiliate me?" Dave looked up, trying to read his expression.

"Yes."

He glanced down in shame. Maybe this was just about revenge. How could he really think Kurt wanted him?

Kurt unexpectedly grabbed his hair and tugged it back until he was looking at him.

"Do you know how many times you humiliated me, David? Dumpsters, slushies, calling me names, threatening me? How do you think that makes a person feel?"

"Then just do it already. Okay? Humiliate me. Make me think there's a chance and then destroy me. Because you could, Kurt. Is that what you want?"

Kurt lips parted in surprise, before he smiled. "No. That's not what I want. I already told you, David. I want you. But before that can happen, you have to realize how I felt. What you did to me. For once I want to be the one in control." He let go of his hair and touched his face gently before straightening up again. "Look at me."

Dave glanced up, feeling nervous. What did Kurt have planned?

"Not at my face. Look straight ahead."

He did as he was told. Kurt's stomach was at his eye level but he couldn't keep his gaze from traveling down just a bit. The more he looked, the more he could tell that Kurt really did want him. He licked his lips unconsciously.

"Tell me what you want, David."

He wanted so much, but it was hard saying it out loud. Kurt was right in front of him, his long legs, his noticeable bulge. There were so many things he wanted.

He hadn't even realized he reached out, until his hand was slapped away.

"Use your words, David. You can't have it unless you can say it."

"I want you."

"More descriptive. What is it that you want?"

His gaze moved to Kurt's determined face. "I don't know."

"Of course you do. I know you're nervous, but it's only me. You have to be able to admit it out loud."

Dave nodded his head. He knew he was right. It was stupid. They both knew but saying the words was so final. He couldn't ever take them back.

"Do you want my cock?"

The way Kurt asked in such a matter of fact way sent a jolt through him and caused all his blood to flow downward.

Dave nodded.

"Then say it. I want to hear the words come out of your mouth."

"I… " He took a deep breath, as he looked up at the boy in front of him. "I want your cock."

Kurt seemed pleased, although his voice was a little unsteady. "Tell me what you want to do with it?"

It should have been easy to say the words, especially once he got started. Each one was difficult, though. Each one brought him closer to the edge. One he was afraid of falling over.

Kurt seemed to understand. He also seemed a little impatient with their game. "Do you want to touch me?"

"Yes."

"Suck me?"

"Yes…" He could no longer feel the pain in his knees from kneeling so long. All he could focus on was the fire in Kurt's eyes, his husky voice, and the growing bulge in his jeans.

"Fuck me?"

He felt weak. Who knew Kurt talking dirty to him would be such a turn on? Obviously Kurt knew… or he was just trying to speed things along.

"God, yes."

"And what does that make you?"

He didn't hesitate this time. Like a band aid. Just pull it off. "Gay. Okay, fine. I want your cock, and I'm gay."

"Yes. Yes, you are."

Dave felt a sense of relief. He'd said it out loud and the world hadn't ended. And although he knew it was against the rules, he couldn't help it. Kurt was so close. Starting at the top of his shiny black boots, Dave ran his hand up the inside of Kurt's leg. He was almost there… had almost reached his target when Kurt's hand covered his, holding it in place.

Dave had to stop a whine of frustration. Kurt was in control, and he had to respect that. Still the need to touch him was overwhelming. He could see the same desire reflected in Kurt's eyes.

"We're not ready for that yet."

"You look ready to me," he said with a smirk.

"I'm not. And neither are you."

Dave wasn't sure what made him snap. The tone of Kurt's voice? The look on his face? Or the fact that he was harder than he could ever remember, and there was no relief in sight. Kurt was just going to continue torturing him. He stood up quickly, pushing Kurt up against the lockers. He wasn't rough, just forceful, as he pressed their bodies together.

"How bout now, Fancy? Do I feel ready now?"

He could tell Kurt was surprised, by the way his breath hitched, and he closed his eyes for a second as their erections rubbed together. Dave decided to press his advantage, but before he could get closer, Kurt's eyes popped open.

"Don't you dare kiss me." Anger mixed with desire in the other boy's eyes. "I'm supposed to be in control, David. If you can't play by my rules then we're done."

He glanced away, unable to take the accusation in Kurt's eyes. Why couldn't he just control himself? Was he just a monster? Kurt trusted him, and he'd let him down.

"Stop." Kurt tipped his chin up so he had to look at him. "I can see your pain, David. But there's nothing wrong with you. You're just a passionate boy. I know you wouldn't hurt me. And while I find the thought of you having your way with me up against the lockers strangely erotic, there is a time and place for everything. Right now, this is about me."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. And I have a confession to make." He wasn't sure this was a good time, but he was tired of holding everything in.

Kurt pushed him back so there was room between them. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"I don't… regret kissing you that day. I'm sorry it caused you pain, but I can't regret it."

The other boy nodded slowly. "Because you wanted to kiss me so much?"

"No…. I mean I did… I do want to kiss you. That's just not the reason. I'm not explaining this very well."

Kurt was starting to look a little pissed. "You really aren't."

Dave ran a hand through his hair. "Up until that moment, I was deep in the closet. I refused to think about guys. I shut down any feelings I had. Except sometimes I'd have these dreams. Even then, I tried to block them out. That day in the locker room, with you right there, I just lost it. All the pent up feelings and frustration. I took it out on you, Kurt. But the thing is, at first I was just afraid, but once you transferred, I could finally admit it. At least to myself. I was attracted to you. To guys."

Kurt nodded, his hands reaching up to grasp Dave's arms.

"And after that I fucking noticed everything. The way Finn kinda looks hot, when he's not being a douche. Puck's muscled body. Chang's abs. Evan's ass…"

He realized he made a tactical error when Kurt was no longer smiling, and the grip on his arms was getting tighter.

"I don't really want to hear about them, David. Instead tell me how you feel about me." The look in his eyes was teasing, and yet he could see Kurt's insecurity. As if he was afraid he wasn't desirable, compared to those other boys. How could he possibly think that?

There was so much Dave wanted to tell him. How he was in almost every thought he had. How his eyes were so amazing. How just the hint of his bitch face made him hard in an instant. He wanted to say the right things, the perfect things, but nothing came out, and Kurt was already getting impatient with him.

"Words, David. Use your words."

He blushed then, realizing he'd been staring. He moved closer. "You're so beautiful, Kurt. You make me weak. When I'm around you. I can't think. The way you talk, the way you look, the way you move… you're so hot, I can't stand it. You drive me crazy."

His eyes wandered to Kurt's mouth. He remembered the feel of them, so soft, yet firm. He wanted to kiss him so much. His gaze flickered up to watch Kurt's reaction.

Kurt was staring at his mouth, his tongue peeking out in anticipation. His breathing was erratic. Dave leaned in until they were inches apart. Their breath mingled together as he hesitated. He would not make the first move.

A whine escaped Kurt's lips, and it was almost his undoing.

"Words, Kurt. Use your words."

"Kiss me."

Dave barely registered the breathy reply before they were kissing. This time was different than the last, but it wasn't sweet and gentle. Instead it was needy as they kissed desperately. They were short, awkward kisses as they tried to get closer. He had no experience in this and neither, apparently did Kurt. But he knew he needed more. Finally he held Kurt's face as they took a breath and then kissed him again, plunging his tongue in trying to deepen the kiss. Their tongues twisted together, and Kurt moaned his name as they finally pulled apart.

"I want you so much."

"I want you, too, David. You know that right? I'm not just trying to torture you."

He smiled then, because it was obvious how much Kurt wanted him. Not like you could fake that reaction.

"And I while I'd like nothing more than to have you fuck me up against the lockers, right now we have to stop," Kurt said. "We will be together soon, though. I promise. As you've probably noticed, I don't like waiting."

Dave couldn't help the smile on his face. That was an understatement.

"But right now, David, I need you to leave."

His smile faded at the other boy's dismissive tone.

"Don't give me that puppy dog look. I need _this _to go away," he said indicating the bulge in his pants. "And I can't do it with you looking so damn hot and kissable."

Dave smiled at that, as Kurt started pushing him toward the door. He had to admit, his pants were looser and less of an issue. Although with Kurt pushing him like that, it wasn't helping his problem at all. As he reached the door he turned one last time to look at the other boy in amusement.

Kurt had his hands on his hips and was in full diva mode.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to class? The Bully Whips are here to protect."

"Absolutely not, David," the smaller boy said. "I refuse to walk into Spanish with a boner."

"Just trying to do my part, Fancy," he said with a laugh as he turned to leave.

It was a good thing he already aced his calculus test, because there was no way he could concentrate now.


End file.
